The present invention relates to a mechanism for enveloping large round bales, formed in a bale-forming chamber, with a wrap material such as plastic sheet or net and more particularly relates to a housing for holding a supply of such wrap material in a position for being fed into the bale-forming chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,503, granted to Josef Frerich on Sept. 8, 1987, discloses a surface wrap housing structure, of the type described above, mounted on the rear of a round baler discharge gate and incorporating a pivotable arm having a portion disposed for engaging the periphery of a roll of wrap material located in the housing, the arm being biased against the roll by a spring so that it acts as a brake for preventing the roll from rotating, due to its momentum and in response to the action of the cut-off blade striking the wrap material, once sufficient wrap material has been pulled from the roll for wrapping a completed bale. While this structure operates satisfactorily to prevent unwanted unwrapping of wrap material, it has the drawback of involving several parts for accomplishing this simple task and, hence, adds undesired cost to the structure.